


Bacia un ragazzo

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove, ad una festa, a Gennaro viene detto di baciare un ragazzo, e lui non vede alcun problema nel scegliere il suo migliore amico.





	Bacia un ragazzo

«Dai Antò, non voglio giocare!» protesta Gennaro.

Quei giochi che fanno alle feste non gli sono mai piaciuti, soprattutto se non ha un bicchiere di birra in mano. Che senso ha baciare qualcuno o simili – perché la storia è sempre quella – se poi non vale nulla? Per quale motivo qualcuno dovrebbe esaltarsi se riuscisse a rimediare uno scontro di lingue appena accennato con quella persona che tanto gli piace, se alla fine sono stati semplicemente obbligati? Oltre ad essere inutili, questi giochi sono anche noiosi e insulsi – preferirebbe giocare con i soldi o con la vita delle persone, ad esempio.

«Ma Gennà, giocano tutti!»

«Non me ne può fregare di meno Antò, dai.» sbuffa, ma viene spinto a sedersi per terra tra McFly e una ragazza bionda che nemmeno conosce.

Gennaro guarda Alessio ridere ad una battuta di Leo e Nando, e lascia che il suo sguardo si posi lì, mentre pensa ad altro.

Alex non l'avrebbe mai costretto a fare quel gioco stupido, anche se ora sta giocando pure lui. Alessio avrebbe alzato le spalle e gli avrebbe sorriso, e se glielo avesse chiesto probabilmente ne avrebbe anche fatto a meno e sarebbe stato con lui a migliorargli la serata. È proprio per questo che prima ha preso un po' le distanze: Gennaro ha bisogno di bere e di liberare la mente, così se facesse qualcosa di stupido con lui avrebbe una scusa – e questo accade molto spesso. Adesso non riesce a pensare ad altro, vorrebbe avere tra le mani un bicchiere ed essere almeno un po' ubriaco.

Genn un po' se li ricorda tutti quegli abbracci, quelle carezze accennate in posti sbagliati, quei "ti amo" detti con leggerezza ad Alessio tanto per fare, tutto sotto l'effetto dell'alcool. A volte, anche senza aver bevuto, sente il bisogno di dirglielo, sente che Alessio è la forma di amore più alta che ci sia, che nemmeno una ragazza potrebbe raggiungere, che senza di lui sarebbe perso. Senza Alessio non sarebbe in grado di fare nulla, senza di lui non andrebbe da nessuna parte e non prenderebbe alcuna decisione. "Cosa farebbe Alessio al mio posto? Non lo so, adesso lo chiamo.", "Alè, non vai alla festa? Non ci vengo neanche io. Vengo da te a farti compagnia.", "Ma quando abbiamo l'incontro? No, no, voglio stare in macchina con te mentre guidi tu.", "Alè, ma a te quella ragazza che mi fa il filo piace? A me nemmeno.", "Mi annoio, non so a che pensare. Tu a cosa stai pensando?".

In realtà "A cosa stai pensando?" lo domanda spesso. Capita sempre che siano insieme e che Alessio cominci a pensare come se non ci fosse un domani, allora Gennaro glielo chiede e lui risponde sempre la stessa cosa, ridacchiando divertito.

«A cosa stai pensando?» gli mima con le labbra adesso, vedendolo un po' per aria.

«Che sei bellissimo.» ribadisce sorridendo e facendogli l'occhiolino.

Non è una frase che suona tanto bene, forse è anche sgrammaticata, ma dopotutto nemmeno Gennaro è un asso in queste cose, quindi lo prende solo come un bene. Se Alex avesse risposto seriamente, raccontandogli anche solo accennando a ciò che gli frulla per la mente, allora ci sarebbe stato da preoccuparsi. Genn sarebbe dovuto andare da lui e cercare un posto tranquillo in cui parlare e farlo sfogare, fargli esprimere tutto quello che è fuori controllo.

Gennaro può pensare facendo riposare gli occhi sulla figura di Alessio, e Alessio può fargli capire che ha bisogno d'aiuto con un piccolo gesto. A Genn sembra uno scambio del tutto equilibrato.

Alex lo guarda e gli fa un cenno senza dire niente, facendogli capire di dover stare attento. Qualcuno deve baciarlo? Già?

«Beh?» lo chiama Cecio.

«Cosa?» chiede confuso cercando la risposta negli occhi di qualcuno.

«Devi baciare un ragazzo, su.»

«Un ragazzo?»

«Sì.»

Gennaro si guarda in giro spaesato per un po', non vedendo il problema, poi con quanta più tranquillità e naturalezza possibile gattona verso Alessio, che si è già messo comodo pronto ad accoglierlo, gli si mette a cavalcioni e lo bacia delicatamente appoggiando le mani sulle sue guance.

«Così?» chiede una ragazza, stupita.

«Cosa?» domanda distratto.

«Nessun problema?»

Gennaro alza le spalle, si allontana da Alessio e torna al suo posto: lui proprio non vede la difficoltà. Se avesse dovuto baciare uno sconosciuto allora sarebbe stato a disagio: per l'alito, per il modo di baciare, per il ribrezzo nel baciare uno come lui, ma gli hanno dato carta bianca su chi scegliere, e cosa vuol dire che è un ragazzo e non una ragazza? Lui con il suo migliore amico è a suo agio e viceversa. E poi è solo un bacio, giusto?

«E tu?» chiede poi riferendosi ad Alex.

«Cosa?»

La ragazza sbuffa un po' esasperata e poi torna in silenzio.

Genn tenta di perdersi nuovamente tra i suoi pensieri fissando Alessio – che tanto è bello e gli fa solo bene, non lo considera nemmeno strano, ma continua a sostenere che un bicchiere di birra gli farebbe bene.

«Gennaro, bacia un ragazzo.» dice la ragazza di prima.

«Di nuovo?»

«Sì.»

«Ma perché ancora io? Non dobbiamo cambiare persona?» dice corrucciando le sopracciglia.

Quei ragazzi non hanno in mente nulla di buono, però quello è Alex, no? Andrà tutto bene.

«Alessio, bacia un ragazzo.» dice allora, e il biondo e il moro si guardano di nuovo.

Gennaro si alza nuovamente e lo raggiunge chinandosi su di lui, Alessio gli scocca un bacio sulle labbra, facendolo sorridere divertito. A Genn sembra quasi di sentire "È la prima volta che sorride in tutta la sera" da qualcuno, ma non ne è sicuro.

Torna accanto ad Antonio e lo guarda implorante.

«Voglio andare a prendere da bere, allora sì che sorriderò.» mugola inclinando la testa e facendogli il broncio.

«Ma sei inquietante quando sorridi Gennà, meglio se stai qui con noi.» risponde, consapevole che quasi sicuramente poi Gennaro sarebbe sparito.

«Antò!» esclama nervoso, attirando l'attenzione di tutti, «Perchè non lo baci anche tu un ragazzo, mh?»

McFly arrossisce tutto d'un colpo.

«Cecio? Sì, perché non dai un bel bacio a Cecio?» decide, percependo un'occhiata divertita di Alex arrivargli contro.

È troppo occupato a gustarsi l'Antonio timido, goffo e impacciato che avvicina la sua testa a quella dell'amico in contemporanea all'avvicinamento dell'andata a fuoco delle sue guance, per accorgersi che hanno fatto il suo nome di nuovo.

«Fallo di nuovo, ma questa volta apri la bocca.»

«E fallo durare di più.»

Gennaro sospira, non sa bene se assecondarli ignorando tutte le risatine e le occhiate intenerite e maliziose stia dando loro noia e quindi siano prossimi a smetterla, o se invece stia peggiorando la situazione, finendo poi nei guai in qualche modo senza avere la scusa dell'essere ubriaco.

Si alza per la terza volta e si siede sulle gambe stese di Alessio, e decide che poi ci rimarrà, un po' perchè il via vai continuerà per tutta la serata, - sempre che non riesca ad andarsene prima - un po' perchè Alex è comodo e con lui sta bene.

Il moro gli sorride gentilmente senza dire una parola, strappandogli un altro mezzo sorriso, poi Gennaro cattura le sue labbra in un bacio un po' più travolgente dei precedenti, ma comunque abbastanza casto.

«Alè, con la lingua.» dice Cecio divertito staccandosi da Antonio, che abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Alex apre gli occhi a guardare Genn, che fa lo stesso e annuisce lievemente richiudendoli. Allora Alessio lo fa, congiunge la sua lingua con quella di Gennaro, che in qualche modo anche solo così gli infonde sicurezza e piano piano gli fa dimenticare che tutti gli occhi dei partecipanti al gioco sono puntati su di loro.

È un «Bravi.» d'incitamento che li fa staccare in contemporanea, scoccando un'altra volta le loro labbra.

Si guardano per qualche secondo, più seri che mai, e respirano profondamente a pochi centimetri di distanza. Si danno un ultimo bacio prima che Gennaro si accomodi, dandogli le spalle, tra le gambe di Alessio, che unisce le mani appoggiandole tra le cosce del biondo.

«Voglio bere Alè.» miagola lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro e appoggiandola sulla sua spalla. «Questi ci stanno prendendo in giro.»

«Facciamo qualcosa anche noi Gennà.» gli sussurra all'orecchio, avvicinandosi di più a lui. «Facciamo baciare di nuovo Cecio e Antonio, e Leo e Nando, e poi qualche ragazza, e qualcuno di fidanzato con qualcun altro.»

Genn abbozza una risata giocherellando con le mani del suo migliore amico.

«Sì Alè, dai, facciamo un po' di casino.»

E lo fanno. Gennaro sempre con la schiena contro il petto di Alessio e la testa nell'incavo del suo collo che sussurrano tra di loro per ideare piani _malvagi_ per divertirsi un po', anche qualcosa di diverso dal solito bacio, e ridono e schiamazzano da morire.

«Alè, a che pensi?»

«Che sei bellissimo.» dice schioccandogli un bacio su un orecchio, prima di mettersi a ridere di nuovo.

Una ragazza però, scocciata perchè il suo fidanzato si è appena limonato Leo, ordina di nuovo a Gennaro di baciare un ragazzo che non sia Alessio. Lui si guarda in giro disorientato, con le dita leggere del moro poggiate delicatamente sui fianchi. Decide di baciare McFly e si alza in ginocchio pronto a raggiungerlo, ma Alex gli tira la maglia e se lo riporta addosso, dandogli poi un bacio veloce.

«Ho detto che non puoi essere tu.» ribadisce la ragazza.

L'espressione di Alessio, prima spensierata e felice, muta in nervosismo, e la guarda male.

«Gennaro lo bacio io.» dice con tono intimidatorio, di chi non ammette repliche.

La ragazza sbuffa, tutti lo guardano stupiti e Genn riprende a baciarlo, un po' confuso.

«Mordilo, Gennà.» ordina un ragazzo, tanto per riportare il gioco all'interesse di prima, e invece lo fa Alex.

Gennaro prova a prendere potere, ma fallisce miseramente.

«Alè, devo farlo io!» protesta tra un bacio e l'altro.

«Tu mi fai male!»

«E tu no?»

«Tu hai le labbra grandi e soffici, no che non ti faccio male!» spiega assestandogli un altro morso sul labbro inferiore.

Gennaro sospira _indignato_ e lo spinge a stendersi a terra, comincia così una lotta per la conquista delle labbra dell'altro, come colonna sonora il rumore dei denti coazzati tra loro. Tra morsi a vuoto e baci scentrati, anche i loro arti si muovono. Sotto agli occhi di tutti si abbracciano distrattamente assestandosi piccoli schiaffetti ovunque, e intrecciando le loro gambe.

Poi Alessio si accorge della situazione, che forse tutti li prenderanno in giro e che è meglio finirla. Allora si arrende e si lascia mordere un po' infastidito da un Gennaro sorridente e vittorioso. Il biondo, steso sopra di lui, gli sorride raggiante, e sta per baciarlo di nuovo, quando un «Ancora Gennà.» fa accorgere anche lui degli altri e cambia idea.

«Eh no, adesso basta.» sbuffa mettendosi a sedere sul basso ventre di Alex. «Io non gioco più.»

Gennaro vuole giocare ancora invece, vuole baciare Alessio e mettere gli altri in ridicolo assieme a lui, ma in quelle condizioni non può. Deve andare a prendere qualcosa da bere prima di fare sciocchezze.

Si alza senza nemmeno guardare gli altri, nemmeno Alex, pronto a scattare verso il fantastico bancone del bar, ma una voce lo blocca.

«Alessio, bacia un ragazzo.»

Per un attimo è tentato di girarsi e baciarlo un'altra volta, ma che figura ci farebbe, adesso che non ha ancora un bicchiere in mano?

Un braccio però si arrotola attorno alla sua gamba e la tira un po', il giusto per richiamare la sua attenzione.

«Gennà?» gli chiede il moro, lasciandolo intendere.

Gennaro si avvicina e gli lascia un bacio a fior di labbra, poi sparisce tra la folla.

A dire la verità, quando occupa un posto a sedere per ordinare da bere già si sente stordito. Vorrebbe avere un Alessio davanti a sé da fissare mentre pensa, ma non c'è e deve accontentarsi del suo bicchiere che sta assumendo un colorito aranciastro mentre il ragazzo del bar gli versa ciò che ha ordinato.

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere ad Alex di seguirlo, si sarebbe ubriacato con lui e avrebbe avuto una delle sue idee geniali e stupide per far passare il tempo. Chissà se ora sta ridendo, o se sta continuando da solo a mettere in imbarazzo la gente. Non era così male, farlo con lui, forse Genn vorrebbe continuare a farlo e a stare con lui. Forse invece è il contrario, forse qualcuno sta mettendo in imbarazzo Alessio, forse lo stanno prendendo in giro per qualcosa, forse lo prendono in giro proprio per colpa sua, e forse, ancora peggio, sta baciando qualcuno. No, no, no, Alessio non può baciare più nessuno all'infuori di Genn, lo trova sbagliato e terribilmente addolorante.

Gennaro lascia il suo bicchiere dov'è e focalizza ogni suo pensiero sul fatto che debba andare a prendere Alex, prima che sia troppo tardi.

Invece è troppo tardi, e lo trova a baciare Cecio.

«No, fermi, fermo Alè, lo bacio io Alessio.» esclama prendendolo per le spalle e tirandolo indietro, a staccarsi dall'altro.

«Giochi ancora, allora?» gli chiedono, mentre Alessio lo guarda intontito.

«No, ma Alessio non gioca più. Alè, voglio qualcosa da bere, vieni con me? Ti prego.» mormora tirandogli un braccio per farlo alzare.

«Aspetta, prima devi baciarlo.»

Gennaro alza un dito medio e se lo trascina via, senza aspettare risposta. Lo porta in una angolo del locale dove la musica è un po' più bassa e non c'è troppo bisogno di urlare perchè lo senta.

«Cosa cazzo ti è saltato in mente?!» grida stringendogli il polso.

«Perchè? Che ho fatto adesso?» domanda capendoci sempre meno.

«Hai baciato Cecio, Alè.» piagnucola.

«Ho baciato anche te. E allora?»

«E allora?» ripete Gennaro tra sé e sé, cercando una risposta. «Allora? Alè, baciami di nuovo.» si affretta a dire prima che i pensieri possano sovrastargli la mente e fargli capire che tutto ciò non ha senso.

«Cosa?»

«È un obbligo. Baciami ancora. Bacia un ragazzo. Bacia me.»

«Gennà, ma quanto hai bevuto?»

«Dai Alè.» e si alza goffamente in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio umido, senza nemmeno centrare del tutto le sue labbra. «Non ho bevuto, non sono ubriaco.» mormora poi.

«Allora spiegami perché ti sei arrabbiato di punto in bianco.» esorta incrociando le braccia.

«Magari sono gli ormoni.» sbuffa, e Alessio scoppia a ridere, sempre meno convinto della sobrietà di Gennaro.

Il biondo lo guarda mortificato, Alex proprio non capisce, lo spintona e se ne va pestando bene i piedi a terra. Non è giusto, pensa, Alessio l'ha baciato per tutta la sera, e adesso che lo vuole davvero non lo fa. Alessio dovrebbe anche accorgersi di quando Genn ha bevuto o no, dovrebbe essere abituato, dovrebbe essere lì a migliorare la serata, non a peggiorarla. E se fosse lui l'ubriaco, invece?

Corre da Antonio, che ha preso il suo posto baciando Cecio sotto agli occhi dei loro amici, e glielo chiede.

«Ma Alè che ha bevuto?»

«Nulla.»

Può essere che ad Alessio proprio non piaccia lui? E allora perchè prima stavano così bene insieme? No, no, sotto c'è qualcosa, ma adesso Gennaro vuole solo quel maledetto bacio.

Biascica qualcosa pensando ad alta voce, aggrottando le sopracciglia per il nervosismo. Tutti lo guardano straniti: Gennaro senza Alessio non è più Gennaro. Dov'è Alessio? Perchè non sono insieme? Non stavano limonando, prima?

Cosa farebbe Alessio adesso? Lo chiama e glielo chiede? No, no, adesso è Alessio il problema, e quando Alessio stesso è il problema interviene Gennaro a risolverlo. Ma Gennaro dov'è? Gennaro senza Alessio non è Gennaro. Perchè non sono insieme? Non stavano limonando, prima?

«Gennà, perchè quel muso? Non hai trovato da bere?» gli chiede Nando.

Ah, forse gli ha fatto veramente male mordendolo? Forse Gennaro bacia male, e se gli puzzasse l'alito?

«Alessio non mi vuole baciare.» sbuffa dandogli un leggero pugno sul braccio, scocciato.

Nando lo guarda stupito, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Beh?»

Gennaro d'un tratto s'innervosisce. Sa che Alex non lo giudicherebbe mai per questa sua voglia imporovvisa di baciare lui, _di baciare un ragazzo_ , ma se suo fratello invece non lo facesse? Se lo allontanasse da lui, inorridito?

«Ma Gennà, è da quando avete iniziato a suonare insieme che pende dalle tue labbra, come fa a non volerlo?»

Forse no.

«E che c'entra? Anche Antonio e Cesare pendono uno dalle labbra dell'altro, ma non vuol dire niente.»

È adesso che Cecio guarda McFly incuriosito, il quale abbassa lo sguardo al pavimento senza sapere che fare, allora lo spintona sorridendo. Si lanciano uno sguardo d'intesa e se ne vanno. Gennaro è sempre più confuso.

«Ma che fate quando state chiusi in camera per ore?» chiede ancora Nando, sempre più scandalizzato.

«Cosa facciamo, cosa facciamo? Niente.» borbotta infastidito.

«Ma vi trovo sempre con i vestiti scambiati!»

«E allora? Mi piace l'odore.»

«Ma se dormite sempre insieme, nudi e uno appiccicato all'altro!»

«Non dormiamo _completamente_ nudi! È che il pigiama mi da fastidio e poi ho freddo.» liquida.

«Ma senza di te il pigiama lo mette! Mi stai dicendo davvero che non avete mai fatto nulla del genere all'infuori di oggi? Dai Gennà, si vede da un miglio che la sua vita comincia da un ciuffo cenere e finisce con un paio di anfibi trasandati.»

Nando sta delirando. Gennaro sa che il loro rapporto è sempre stato strano è diverso dagli altri, che ci sono sempre state quella complicità e quella naturalezza in tutto, quei "ti amo" che combattevano per uscire, ma di certo non aveva mai pensato a qualcosa di _romantico_ con lui. Non si è mai fatto troppi dubbi o simili riguardo a questo, ma Gennaro non è gay. Giusto?

«Ma poi, tu che ne sai di come dormiamo?»

Nando sembra cercare le parole balbettando un po', ma si vede spuntare un Alessio confuso davanti agli occhi, spinto da un Cesare vittorioso e un Antonio sempre più rosso in viso.

«Alè, bacia Genn, dai, non vedi com'è disperato?»

Gennaro si fissa le scarpe arrossendo, indeciso sul da farsi. Potrebbe scappare via come uno scemo codardo, o smentire Nando come uno scemo ingenuo, o ridere sdrammatizzando come uno scemo coglione, o pretendere un bacio come uno scemo disperato, o fingersi morto. Ecco, forse fingersi morto, o paralizzato, o sceneggiare un ictus sarebbe la scelta giusta.

Invece Gennaro la persona intelligente non la sa fare: corruccia le sopracciglia e arriccia il labbro inferiore, prima di alzarsi da terra e di trascinare l'altro fuori, nel retro del locale - senza evitare di subirsi numerose proteste - come lo scemo scemo quale è.

«Adesso limoniamo.» decide spingendolo contro il muro e tentando di bloccarlo lì con le braccia.

«No Gennà, lo so come va a finire.» sussurra allora. «Come al solito faremo qualcosa di stupido, e poi sarai arrabbiato con me perchè tu eri ubriaco e io no.» dice fissandogli i fianchi, con la tentazione di appoggiarci le dita. «Ma lo so che lo fai apposta per non prenderti la colpa.»

«Allora fingiamo che sia ubriaco anche tu: io che ne saprò domani mattina?» gli soffia sulle labbra.

Alessio sembra pensarci un po', e se Gennaro in realtà fosse davvero sobrio? Se si stesse accorgendo di quanto in questo momento sia nelle sue mani? Ma dopotutto è stato Genn a proporglielo, no? E lui alla fin fine lo vuole. Quindi pazienza.

Annuisce un po' sconfortato mentre il biondo gli infila la lingua in bocca quasi a toccargli la gola, sospirando si sollievo.

Però Alessio così un po' gliela dà vinta, gli permette di attuare uno dei suoi sistemi per comportarsi da stupido e per scrollarsi di dosso le proprie responsabilità. Alex vuole che Genn la smetta di fare le cose più strane solo dopo essersi ubriacato di proposito, Alex vuole che lo baci da sveglio e cosciente, in modo da fargli capire almeno qualcosa di questa storia.

«Gennà,» mugola, «non mi piace così.»

«Perchè no? Non pensarci. A cosa pensi, Alè?» piagnucola annaspando un po'.

«Che sei bellissimo.» mormora abbassando lo sguardo sul petto del biondo, che si alza e si abbassa velocemente. «Tu sei bellissimo e finirò per fare stronzate. Non voglio approfittarmi di te così, voglio farlo quando sei cosciente e senza troppa eccitazione in corpo che ti fa perdere il senso della realtà. Lo voglio, da morire, ma così non posso.»

Lo sussurra piano piano, così piano che nessuno lo sentirebbe se fosse in Gennaro, così nessuno lo capirebbe e nessuno lo prenderebbe in giro. Il fatto è che Gennaro non è nessuno, e forse Alessio se l'è dimenticato. Gennaro sente ogni singola parola chiara e forte, e sulla sua faccia si materializza un sorriso che di un sorriso non ha molto, ma l'intento è quello.

«Che cosa intendi per "farlo"?» chiede a bassa voce, allora Alex arrossisce senza saper dire nulla.

Genn questa volta sorride sul serio e si avvicina ancora di più a lui, «Mi approfitto io di te, Alè. Io non sono così buono, non mi importa se sei ubriaco, _facciamolo_ , qualunque cosa sia.»

Alessio e Gennaro entrano in uno scenario strano, in cui l'incosciente non è più il biondo, ma il moro, entrambi consapevoli che così non è, in un modo o nell'altro, ma piano piano lo accettano, e _lo fanno._

***

Alessio si sveglia accanto a Gennaro, che ancora sonnecchia tranquillamente. D'istinto si stringe a lui e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia, che gli fa borbottare qualcosa.

La sera prima l'aveva portato a casa sua, per tutto il tragitto in auto Gennaro era rimasto inginocchiato sul sedile del passeggero per poterlo baciare tutto il tempo. La stessa cosa era avvenuta per arrivare alla porta e alla camera di Alessio. Era stato difficile con Genn avvinghiato a lui che non volava saperne di staccarsi, ma in qualche modo erano riusciti a lanciarsi sul letto di Alex e a rilassarsi un po'.

D'un tratto Gennaro l'aveva guardato negli occhi, staccandosi un po' da lui ma restando comunque vicinissimo alle sue labbra, e Alessio si sentiva letteralmente scogliere sotto di lui.

«Alè,» gli aveva sussurrato direttamente tra le labbra, «non so se potrei dirlo, ma ti amo.»

Ad Alessio era mancato un battito.

«Lo so che te lo dico sempre quando sono ubriaco, però è vero. A volte vorrei dirtelo anche da sobrio, ma sto zitto perchè mi prenderesti per pazzo. Però è vero: sono un pazzo e ti amo.»

Alessio stava mancando tutti i battiti del cuore, e un po' si era sentito sollevato quando ne aveva sentito uno e aveva capito di non stare morendo.

«Gennà...»

«Non so se sia serio o no Alè, però quando sono con te sto bene e non potrei stare meglio con nessun altro. Che ti ami è sicuro, ma non so quanto. Sicuramente più di tutti gli altri.»

«Cos'hai detto?» gli chiede pizzicandogli una natica nivea nel tentativo di fargli alzare la testa, mentre si rannicchia tra le sue braccia senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi.

«Che ore sono?» ripete.

«Non lo so, tardi. Gennà, mi fa male la testa...»

Ecco, Alex deve cominciare ad attuare il piano ideato da Genn stesso, deve fingere di essersi ubriacato con lui e dimenticarsi di tutto. Non si dimenticherà mai dei sospiri di Gennaro, del suo discorso confuso ma decisamente chiaro allo stesso tempo, di tutti i "ti amo" che si erano detti dopo, di tutta la dolcezza ed il romanticismo che ci avevano messo nel fare l'amore, delle premure di entrambi, di tutti i baci, ma ufficialmente non si ricorda niente. Può solo rimpiangere e sperare che tutto ciò si ripeta.

Gennaro alza la testa ridacchiando, con gli occhi che brillano, ed è bellissimo. È bellissimo e forse Alessio un Gennaro così bellissimo non lo rivedrà più, sotto quelle vesti. Solo, perchè cazzo sta ridendo ora?

«Alè, io ero completamente sobrio, ieri. So cos'è successo.»

Alessio ci mette un po' a realizzare, poi lo guarda serio.

«Sei uno stronzo Gennà, ti sei approfittato di me!» esclama irritato, mentre Genn continua a ridere tentando di abbracciarlo.

«Ufficialmente è il contrario, no? Ma sei perdonato. Adesso me lo dai un bacio?» chiede divertito salendo a cavalcioni su di lui, «Dai...» sospira poi a bassa voce chinandosi per avvicinarsi.

Alessio lo bacia lentamente, rilassandosi un po'. È che adesso il cuore invece gli sta scoppiando nel petto e non può essere nulla se non felice, mentre Gennaro gli chiede a cosa stia pensando.

«Che sei bellissimo, e io ti amo.» sussurra arrossendo, mentre Genn ride soddisfatto.

«Alè, ho solo una domanda.» mormora sulle sue labbra poi, con un sorrisetto che non promette nulla di buono, «Se effettivamente io fossi stato ubriaco, cosa cazzo mi avresti detto sul mio culo dolorante?»  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Io dico di firmare una petizione per far entrare "slinguazzare" nel vocabolario italiano, perchè ho avuto più volte la tentazione di scriverlo ma me lo dava sbagliato.


End file.
